The Big Race at Florida International Speedway/Blinky and the others came
Here is how the big race at the Florida International Super Speedway begins in Fantasyland Rescue. At Florida International Super Speedway, there were all of Yuna's friends and families arriving at the race as the screen then shows a hill and goes over it to show the Florida International Super Speedway. Perch Perkins and the other reporters are heard talking as Al Oft flies over, along with the spectators coming into the circuit. Perch Perkins: (announcing) Hello, Race fans, and welcome to what has become, quite simply, the biggest event in the history of racing. A battle for the Piston Cup! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) There's a crowd of nearly 200,000 civilians here at the Florida International Super Speedway. Tickets to this race are hotter than a black leather seat on a hot summer day! Kent Brockman: (announcing) Princess Yuna and her friends are competing against the King, Chick Hicks, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, and their teams as they try to out come against Jackson Storm and Ripslinger in a 200 laps, winner-takes-all, tiebreaker race. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) You know I got a lotta miles on me, but let me tell you somethin', Buddy. I never thought I'd see anything like this. Wow! Man, this is exciting! Tom Tucker: (announcing) In fact, the country has almost shut down, to watch what many experts are calling the race of the century. And now, we go to Ollie Williams watching inside the race colosseum and out. Ollie? Ollie Williams: Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature's all here! Tom Tucker: Thanks, Ollie. Fred: Good luck at the race, Cruz, you're the best since Lightning McQueen. Cruz Ramirez: Thanks, (noticing his name) Fred. Fred: Anytime. (to the other cars) She knows my name! So, Lightning and Chick wished each other best of luck on the race. Chick Hicks: Hey! Yo, Lightning! Good luck at the race today, you're gonna need it! Lightning McQueen: Thanks, Chick, I appreciate it. Good luck to you as well. Chick Hicks: Back at ya, McQueen. Sally Carrera: Hey, Stickers. Be careful out there, okay? Lightning McQueen: Sure thing, Sal. Meanwhile, Yuna was getting ready for her race as she tries to focus on it. Princess Yuna: Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed. (as the screen goes black) I am speed. (as the screen then shows the same shot of racecars whizzes past before going back to black) Victory. Winners as 1, 0 losers. (as the screen then shows the same shot of the Fabulous Shooting Star engine revving and racing) Speed, speed, speed, speed... But then, she was thinking about Fantasyland and all the new friends she made. Princess Luna: (knocking on the door) Yuna, Darling! Are you ready? Princess Yuna: Oh, I'm ready. Coming, Mama. As she was about ready for the race, Yuna was sad after leaving her new friends. Princess Luna: Yuna, what's wrong, Sweetheart? Princess Yuna: Oh, I just left my new friends back at Fantasyland, Mama. Princess Luna: Cheer up, Sweetie. Hiro: If they miss you, they will come, your mother and I will make sure of it. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Papa. So, Yuna went to the starting line with her team. As the race begins, Yuna and her friends had to try and beat Jackson Storm and Ripslinger. Perch Perkins: (announcing) And there they are; "Princess Yuna, Portal Glow, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez, and Dusty Crophopper"! Missing all week with Mater, and then they turned up in another location called Fantasyland. Johnny Elaine: (announcing) With karts wearing whitewall tires along with Lightning and Cruz, of all things. Sheen Estevez: (shaking his bottom as Jackson Storm) Better keep up, Junkson Skunk! Jackson Storm: Don’t call me that! Benjamin Hood: (laughing) During the race, Yuna daydreams of when she sees Tillie along the bridge beside the waterfall in then of and the rest of offering to teach her about the ways of friendship at the on. Just then, a green flag is waved as the screen then shows Gyro Gearloose waving it to start the race. Cruz and Chick get on their way, but Yuna was not ready. Princess Yuna: (gasps) Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Boogity, boogity, boogity, Boys! Let's go racing! Mothina: Come and catch up with me, Ripstinker! Ripslinger: I'll show you! Bart Simpson: (driving the Honor Roller) Yuna! Eyes on the road! Vanellope von Schweetz: Come on, Yuna! Natasha Hood: We're cheering for you! Then, Yuna gets beside Jackson Storm. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Hey, Yuna's got a run on him! He's looking to the inside! (as Storm goes right in front of Yuna, causing her to brake) Oh, Storm slammed the door on her! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) Storm's not making it easy on her today. Johnny Elaine: (announcing) She lost so much momentum, and now, she's gonna have to chase him back down! But when Tillie splashes through the puddle, Yuna then notices she is heading towards the barrier, and turns away, with her brakes squealing, and spins off the track. Perch Perkins: (announcing) Oh!!! Yuna spins out in the infield! Jackson Storm: (chuckles) Just us and the other rookies, Rip. Yuna the Pipsqeak just doesn't have it today. Ripslinger: Yeah. Victory is ours. But then, Yuna had to continue on for the race. Princess Luna: (on communications) Yuna, are you alright? Princess Yuna: I’m fine, Mama. Vice Principal Luna: (on communications) I thought you and your friends could use more teammates. Princess Yuna: Vice Principal Luna? As she looked aside her, Blinky Bill, Tom Sawyer, their friends, the CMC, Babs, Gabby, the Student 6 and Terramar's human counterparts were here at the pit stop. Princess Yuna: Guys! I knew you’d come! Principal Celestia: We knew you could use all the help at the race, good thing Flap and Splodge got the chance to say goodbye. Flap and Splodge: Goodbye! Flap Platypus: Okay, we're good now. Princess Luna: (on communications) Alright, Yuna, make ready for a quick pitstop. So, Yuna makes a quick pitstop while she gets fuels and gas. Vice Principal Luna: Alright, Yuna. If you can make a huge difference at our home like you did at yours, then you can win this race the best way you can. Now, get back out there. At last, Yuna set off back on the race and ready to help her teammates. Principal Celestia: Looks like we're back in business, Little sister. Vice Principal Luna: I couldn't agree more, Celestia. (to the Dingoes) Danny, Meatball, Daisy, you three have to be professional pit crews along with Shifty, you have to be fast. Danny Dingo: You got it. Meatball Dingo: Sure, no problem. Daisy Dingo: Let's hope our teamwork is enough. Shifty Dingo: They won't know what hit them. Princess Luna: (on communications) Yuna, you can beat Jackson and Ripslinger, find new teammates that works for you and your friends and get that glory back sooner than you think. Princess Yuna: Roger, Mama. At last, the race continues when everyone from Fantasyland witnessed the race. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225